


Not Easy, But A Fix

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, No Incest, Past Character Death, Protective Siblings, vanya is five's favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Allison is dead. This enables her to drop some serious truth bombs on her brothers, and knock them into gear.(Because everyone but Allison seemed to not realise the way they treated Vanya was not okay, and if they had the apocalypse wouldn't have happened)





	Not Easy, But A Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Who would've thought that in the year of our lord 2019 I would be writing fanfic about siblings again? Luther and Allison don't have a weird adoptive-incest relationship in this bc I said so, she's just his bff in the same way Vanya is Five's preferred sibling.   
> Don't get me wrong, I'm super glad Allison didn't die, but I was thinking through scenarios that would've prevented the apocalypse and 'Allison tells them what went down soon enough that they can get to Vanya before she kills Leonard, or at least before Luther locks her up' was one of them- but she couldn't tell them in the land of the living, bc her throat was slit.  
> I may have misremembered a few details from my haze of binge-watching, so sorry if that's the case. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Allison dies. Bloody like Dave, gasping in a way that he didn’t, Allison dies. 

 

Klaus crouches there, in the thick of the silence, clinging to Luther’s massive, shaking shoulder half in comfort and half to support himself. For a second, he longs more than anything not to feel. 

 

Then Allison’s ghost appears thirty centimeters from his face and he recoils, gasping. She’s pale and watery, the hideous gash on her throat drips phantom red, and for one irrational second he’s convinced she’s here to kill him.  

 

“Wha-” 

 

_ “Manifest me.”  _ she demands. 

 

“I c-” Klaus starts; the others, save Luther, stare at him. 

 

_ “Do it.”  _ Allison presses  _ “Make me corporeal.”  _

 

“But I-” 

 

_ “You know how.”  _ Allison insists, which is blatantly untrue  _ “Do it.”  _

 

“I-” Klaus begins again, but gives up. He looks to Ben, who shrugs, then back to Allison. 

 

Here goes nothing. Klaus closes his eyes, centres himself. Shuts off the voice in his mind that tells him it’s impossible. Focuses on tactile things- the smell of Allison’s perfume, the quiet strength in her arms on the rare occasions they’d hugged, the brush of her hands against his cheeks when they’d sit up in her room late at night, painting their faces with cheap makeup and pretending everything was okay. Absently, he notices he’s crying. 

 

Something touches his face; his eyes fly open. Allison smiles at him, eyes sad and proud. 

 

_ “You did it.”  _ she says. 

 

“Allison?” Diego asks, hesitant, at the same time as Five demands to know “How can we hear you?” 

 

_ “Yes, and Klaus.”  _ she replies, all business  _ “Shut up and listen. Vanya’s in trouble. She has powers.”  _

 

Klaus recoils “Vanya? Powers?”  

 

“In trouble how?” Five asks, jaw clenching tight.

 

_ “I don’t know what they are, exactly, but she was making a breeze, and she could manipulate the violin bow-”  _

 

“What?” Luther barks; he stands in a rush, muscles coiled “Vanya did this?” 

 

Klaus shifts, subtly backing away. Luther must be crazy, he can’t be right, Vanya would- Klaus looks at Allison. She swallows, squares up against Luther, and nods. 

 

Klaus’s stomach constricts. 

 

“V-Vanya?” Diego says. Stutters, really. Klaus can understand. 

 

“Are you sure?” Klaus asks “Vanya wouldn’t-” 

 

_ “Of  _ course  _ she wouldn’t!”  _ Allison hisses  _ “Not on purpose.”  _

 

“You can’t slit someone’s throat accidentally.” Luther grinds out. 

 

Five stalks forwards. Klaus grips the back of the sofa, mind whirling. He has the uncomfortable feeling that he’s in the middle of an epic stand-off. 

 

_ “Yes, you can.”  _ Allison insists, crossing her arms _ “Vanya didn’t mean it. She was pissed, she lost control of her powers.”  _ she scoffs  _ “She’s only had them for a day.”  _

 

_ “What made her lose control?”  _ Ben asks. 

 

The others can’t hear him, but Allison- for the the first time- can. For a second, her face slackens- she seems to forget the world, seems to want nothing more than to drink her brother in. Then she snaps back to reality, face crumpled in guilt. 

 

_ “She found out that I’m the reason she didn’t know she had powers. The reason  _ none  _ of us realised she did.”  _

 

“Explain.” Five demands, flinty. 

 

Allison winces  _ “I rumoured her. When we were four. Dad locked her up in a cage in the basement and told me to rumour her to think she was normal, and I did it.”  _

 

“Bu-” 

 

Allison ploughs on  _ “There's more. Harold. He's using Vanya, I think to take us out. He was so happy when he saw me on the floor.... I don't think he cares about Vanya at all.”  _

 

“And how is that relevant?” Luther asks. 

 

Klaus shoots him a look, but it pales in comparison to the disgust Allison directs his way.

 

_ “Jesus. Maybe she was right.”  _

 

“About what?” Klaus asks quietly. 

 

_ “She thinks we hate her. She thinks Harold is the only person on earth who truly loves her.”  _

 

“That's ridiculous.” Diego protests. 

 

_ “Is it?  _ Allison asks, surveying them all slowly. Her nostrils flare  _ “We were complicit in her abuse. We excluded her for  _ years.” she shook her head  _ “How many of you even  _ knew  _ she had a boyfriend?”  _

 

Klaus averts his gaze, ashamed. 

 

_ “When was the last time you showed her you cared?”  _

 

Silence. Really, really painful silence. 

 

“After those goons attacked the house,” Diego tries “I-” 

 

_ “Yelled at her about how she's a liability.”  _

 

“I told her I trusted her, when I came back.” Five says. 

 

Allison tilts her head  _ “And have you spoken to her since?”  _

 

“Oh God.” Five whispers. He looks faintly sick. 

 

Klaus buries his hands in his hair, shakes his head and admits “I don't think I've spoken to her properly for fifteen years.” 

 

_ “And have you?”  _ Allison asks, turning to Luther once more. 

 

Wordlessly, Luther shakes his head.  

 

_ “Poor Vanya.”  _ Ben sighs. 

 

“If Vanya  _ killed  _ you, Allison,” Luther says, low and deadly but at least with the decency to sound slightly regretful “It's only sensible to approach her prepared to do what's necessary. She may not be our sister anymore.” 

 

Allison rounds on him, eyes flashing   _ “She will  _ always  _ be our sister! That's the point.”  _

 

In it’s shock, Klaus’ mind conjures up Ben’s words from days ago:  _ if it was you, Luther would do anything to find you.  _

 

Apparently his dedication is not so universal as Klaus had assumed. 

 

“Don't look at me like that!” Luther snaps, eyebrows drawn angrily down. 

 

Diego glares at him, eyes flashing like the knives that have appeared in his hands “Like what? Like you just threatened to kill our baby sister?” 

 

_ “She's our age!”  _ Ben points out, offended. 

 

Klaus translates, and adds his own two pennies: “Also, what the fuck Luther?” 

 

Luther expells a breath like the rush of wind through mountain peaks “Come on! I don't  _ want  _ to kill her, but I'm also gonna not let her kill anyone else. C'mon. Five agrees with me, he's a pragmatist.” 

 

Klaus swings his entire head around to look at Five. Like he's watching tennis. If his family weren't  _ this  _ close to tearing each other apart, he'd be laughing.

 

Five produces a gutteral noise of disgust that is very discordant with his thirteen-year-old form, and whisper-yells “Do  _ not  _ put words in my mouth. Now, I'm not gonna let anyone else die,  _ including  _ Vanya. And if you,  _ any  _ of you, get in the way of that, there will be hell to pay.” 

 

Then Five turns on his heels, shoots one last look at Allison, and jumps.  

 

_ “Well.”  _ Ben whispers to Klaus, amused  _ “ _ Someone _ still has a favourite.”  _

 

Klaus laughs. Diego, bless his heart, shoots him a concerned look; Allison just smiles quietly at him, relieved. For his part, Luther begins to collapse in on himself, starting to shake. 

 

Diego meets Allison's eyes, and they seem to come to a mutual understanding, each crouching in front of him. 

 

_ “Luther, you need to let Diego take point on this one.”  _ Allison instructs him softly. 

 

“I'll look after everyone.” Diego promises “We're gonna stick together in this.” 

 

_ “We know you want to lash out at someone,”  _ Allison adds “ _ And we understand. But we can't let the person you take this out on be Vanya.”  _

 

“I'm pissed at her too,” said Diego, then added with a surprising degree of emotional intuitiveness “But not as angry as she will be with herself. If what Allison says is true-” 

 

_ “Which it is, because it's what Vanya said.”  _

 

“Which it is because it's what Vanya  _ yelled _ , then we have to show her we're here to help her. That we l-l-love her.” 

 

Diego grimaces, clearly frustrated. If he’s anything like the rest of them, except maybe Five, Klaus reckons it’s probably the first time in their lives he’s ever outright admitted to loving Vanya.  Klaus, completely hypocritically, smiles. 

 

“And you can be a part of that too, but you can't hurt her. Can you manage that? Because we need to go  _ now _ . God knows what Five is getting up to.” 

 

Luther bows his head, then kneels. As Klaus, Diego, Ben, and Allison watch, he tenderly closes the eyes of Allison's corpse, arranges her limbs more neatly, and steps back. 

 

“Okay.” Luther breathes “Let's go save our sister.” 


End file.
